


The Great Thief Called Feldspar

by RoseyR



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Barbarian Tweek - Freeform, Elf King Kyle, Fantasy, Feldspar Craig, Fluff, Grand Wizard Cartman, M/M, Paladin Butters, Princess Kenny McCormick, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Stick of Truth AU, Thief Craig, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseyR/pseuds/RoseyR
Summary: Craig Tucker, also known as Feldspar, is the greatest thief in Zaron. Even when he is the most wanted person after stealing treasures from the Grand Wizard, no one is able to capture him, until he meets a wandering barbarian that somehow captured the thief's heart.





	The Great Thief Called Feldspar

**Author's Note:**

> One. This is not related to my other Stick of Truth story "The Barbarian's Love," so don't assume it is.  
> Two. Thank you for all the kudos and support for that story. I'm sorry surprised how many of you actually liked it, which is why I'm writing this one as somewhat of a spiritual sequel, but not really.  
> Three. Thank you for taking time to read this story of mine.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

In the Grand Wizard's castle, the Grand Wizard King, the High Jew Elf King, and the princess, were all sitting in their thrones as they awaited for the prisoner.

"This is stupid Cartman..." The High Elf King said.

"Shut up Kyle! When that bastard comes here, he'll pay for stealing my treasure!"

"Alright alright...I still don't understand why you drag me here. I do have more important matters to attend to instead of dealing with a petty crime that happened in your kingdom."

"Just shut up! Besides, with you here, that bastard will know how much trouble he is in!"

"Why should it matter if he knows how much trouble he's in if you're going to end up killing him?"

"He's right uncle, this seems a bit pointless," the princess said.

"Shut up princess Kenny, or else no supper for you!"

"Hmph!"

"The thief has arrived my lord!" Butters the paladin said.

"Good! Bring him in and we shall start the punishment!"

"After the trials...I'm sure the reason he stole from you is for a good reason. We should give him a chance."

"You elves are nothing but softies!"

"Do you want to start another war fat boy?"

"I'm not fat! I'm just big boned!"

"Sure you are," Kyle sighed, "Stan, bring in the thief."

"Yes my lord," Stan the ranger said. He quickly walked out of the doors and brought back the thief.

The thief walked forward, while keeping his head down and not showing his face. The Grand Wizard glared at him, while the Elf King sighed and wanted this entire thing to be over with.

"Here stands the well-known thief, Feldspar, who is also part of the Grand Wizard's fracture! He is trialed for stealing the Grand Wizard's treasure and attempting to escape!" Butters said.

"We get it Butters, you don't have to tell us, it's only us you know," Kyle said.

"Gee, sorry fellas," Butters said.

"Whatever! I'm going to fucking kill you for stealing my gold asshole!"

"Um...I only stole a small sack of your gold. I'm pretty sure it's hardly something you would miss," Feldspar sighed.

"He does have a point," Kyle said.

"I don't fucking care! He still stole from me! What's worse, he stole the treasure I use to get my favorite food!"

"Judging from how you look, I think skipping a meal wouldn't kill you," the thief said.

Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters started laughing, but Cartman's face turned red in anger and he quickly walked towards the thief.

"I am so going to be happy when I see your head cut off!"

"He's not going to get his head cut off! You promised we would hear him out first," Kyle objected.

"Fine! Tell us why you stole from me and I might give you a quicker death."

"...I was stealing it since you forgot to pay me when I offered my services to you last week. You promised to pay me if I got rid of those gnomes that kept stealing your underwear," Feldspar said.

"Is that true Cartman? You hired this guy to help get rid of underpants gnomes, but you ended up not paying him?" Kyle asked.

"O-of course not! I never hired him nor have I ever gotten my underpants stolen!"

"Then why have you been asking the guards to buy you new underwear every month?" Kenny asked.

"Shut up! That's it! Off with his head! No more interruptions or sayings!"

"But Cartman-"

"No! He's getting the death sentence whether you like it or not!"

"Ugh...sorry Feldspar, but you should have known not to steal from this selfish bastard," Kyle sighed.

"..."

"Come with me please, I have to take you back to your cell," Stan said.

"Nope," Feldspar suddenly pulled out a knife and cut the ropes around his hands. He then throws the knife at Stan, missing him by two inches, then he starts running towards the window.

"What the fuck! Why would you use rope to shackle him!?"

"We ran out of steel cuffs," Butters said.

"You're all idiots!"

"Hey Wizard!" Feldspar exclaimed as he opened the window. Guards came in and started surrounding the thief. "You're a fat big and need to learn to be less of an asshole!" With that, the thief jumped.

"Holy shit dude!" Stan exclaimed.

"Ha! He's totally going to die once he lands. That's a five story drop after all!" Cartman smirked.

"Um...he has a parachute...or more like he used his cape as a parachute..."

"What!?"

"Yeah see, look. He made his cape into a parachute, he's now floating down and has landed outside the castle. Now he's gone..." Kyle said.

"..."

"...Cartman?"

"Uncle?"

"...Butters..."

"Yes my lord?"

"Start making wanted posters. Whoever captures that thief and brings him here will be awarded."

"G-gee my lord..isn't this a bit too-"

"Now Butters!"

"Y-yes my lord!" Butters quickly ran out of the room and started preparing the posters.

"Cartman, isn't this too much? Can't we just let him go?"

"No Kyle...this is personal now. I want that thief's head!"

"That might be impossible..." Stan suddenly said.

"Why's that?" Kyle asked.

"Well...I have heard that Feldspar is the greatest thief in Zaron and no one is able to capture him. Heck...the only reason we caught him this time was totally by accident, at least that's what one of the guards told me. One of them just so happened to be near the exit and he suddenly ran into him and got caught..."

"Huh...looks like this might take awhile Cartman. You sure you still want to capture this thief?" Kyle smirked.

"When I say I want his head, I will get his god damn head no matter what!" Cartman exclaimed.

"Uncle...please be careful. Think of your blood sugar..."

"Shut up princess Kenny!"

* * *

All through the lands, everyone has heard of the Grand Wizard's wanted posters and how he wanted the thief called Feldspar to be captured and taken to the king himself. Everyone has started to search for the thief and hope to capture him so they could get their reward, but no matter how close they were to capturing the thief, he was one step ahead of them.

The search took months before the search for him died down. Only a few were still determine to find the thief and capture him, but other than that, everyone gave up. There were even people who supported the thief and helped him escape.

"Halt! State your business."

"I'm off to get more medicine in the elf kingdom."

"Hm...everything seems in order. You may pass."

"Thank you."

A young rogue named Token is heading to the elf kingdom to get medicine. Unknown by the guard, Token actually had someone else in the cart with him.

"...We're clear," Token said.

"Ugh...thank God. My back was starting to ache from crouching like this..." Craig sighed as he got out of the back and sat next to Token.

"I still can't believe you're the most wanted person in Zaron. You really pissed of the Grand Wizard."

"Hey, he said he'd pay me for the whole gnomes ordeal, but I never got my money. It's the matter of principles."

"Yeah Yeah Craig, but don't come crying to me when you get your ass captured," Token said.

"Don't say my real name out loud dude. Besides Clyde and Jimmy, you're the only one I actually told my real name," Craig said.

"Hey...I'm honored you trust us to know your real name, but still..." Token laughs, "alright...this is as far as I can take you...you gonna be alright?"

"Hey, I've handled many things on my own. I'll be fine."

"Alright...just...don't get killed man...Jimmy, Clyde, and I really like you and it would suck if you actually die."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I am the greatest thief here in Zaron," Craig smirked.

"Uh huh, sure." Token sighed, "oh and be careful, this is barbarian territory. Even though those guys can be chill with visitors, they're still...well...barbarians. If they know you're here, they won't just take you to the king, they'll probably break your bones or something."

"Thanks mom," Craig sighed sarcastically, "but I'll be fine. No barbarian is going to capture me."

"...Why does it feel like a death flag has started waving?"

"Whatever. See you later," Craig said.

"Bye," Token said. Craig waved his friend goodbye before he continued walking. Craig doesn't have a certain place to go, he usually just wanders. With the supplies that Token graciously gave him, Craig will be fine on his own for awhile.

Craig stumbles upon a bush of blueberries and he happily picked a few and put them in a small sack. He put a couple in his mouth and enjoyed the delicious juices. He suddenly hears rustling and he quickly grabbed his knife and held it up.

"Who's there?" Craig demanded. There was nothing. Craig waited for a bit before letting his guard down. "Huh...probably just a squirrel or something..." Craig muttered. Suddenly, an arrow was shot and nearly hit Craig's head. "Shit!" Craig fell back and dropped the sack of blueberries.

A person came out of the bushes and was holding a bow and arrow. The figure was a young man with blond hair and familiar barbarian war paint. The stranger was a barbarian.

"Shit..." Craig backed up as the barbarian walked closer to him. Craig realized this barbarian is different, he looked shorter than any barbarians he has met before. Craig wondered if this kid was actually adopted or something.

"Don't move, or this arrow will go straight between your eyes," the boy growled.

"Look man...I'm just walking by. No need to cause any trouble," Craig said as he held his hands up.

"Oh I know there won't be any trouble, not until I turn you in and get the reward money from the Wizard king," the boy said.

"Shit..." Craig groaned. Out of all the people that could still want to capture him, it had to be a barbarian. Craig knew these guys were very determine and don't give up easily. If this kid really is a barbarian, then that means escaping him is going to take awhile. "Alright alright...I'll come with you peacefully."

"...R-really?" the barbarian asked. Craig saw him lower his bow and arrow, he smirked.

"Yep...or not," Craig quickly kicked the arrow out of the barbarian's hands and started running.

"Hey!" Craig could hear the boy running after him and Craig couldn't help but feel smug. He knew that the boy wasn't going to give up easily, but that doesn't mean he'll catch Craig. He was a much faster runner than anyone. Craig started leaping on trees and hope to disorient the barbarian. It seem to work for a bit, but the barbarian managed to get back on track.

"Give up! You'll never capture the greatest thief in Zaron!" Craig exclaimed smugly.

"Says you!" the boy suddenly raised his arrow and shot at Craig. Craig at first thought he wasn't going to hit him, but he suddenly felt a pain shoot in his right foot.

"Shit!" Craig stumbled and fell, but he continued running. He was still pretty far, but with the arrow in his foot, he knew the barbarian was going to catch up to him. "Damn it...he has better aim than I thought..." Craig pulled the arrow out of his foot and looked at his surroundings. He found himself near a cliff. "Shit..."

"You might as well give up, there is nowhere to run!" The barbarian managed to catch up to him and Craig thought of just jumping, but realized that what was below him was a rapid river.

"...Seriously man, I'm pretty sure the award money isn't worth it, especially if it's from that selfish king," Craig said.

"I-I don't care about the money or anything like that! I just want the honor of doing something for the king...t-then maybe my family will take me back!"

"What are you-" Craig suddenly lost his footing when he back up and he started flailing around. "Shit!"

"H-hey!" the barbarian ran towards him and tried to grab his hand, but it was too late, Craig started falling. "Oh god!"

Craig quickly grabbed a nearby vine and held dear life. "Shit!"

"Oh god...you're alright! Jesus fuck!" the barbarian exclaimed.

Craig soon realized the vine was started to get loose and it would soon snap. "Fuck!"

"Oh no...g-grab my hand!" The barbarian crouched down and offered his hand to Craig. Craig didn't know what to do, grab the barbarian's hand get captured, or fall into the freezing river and die. He took the latter. Craig reached up and tried to grab the barbarian's hand, but the vine finally snapped from his weight and he found himself falling once more.

"No!"

Craig's crashed into the water and he tried to swim up and get air. The rapids were too much and he kept getting his head dunk each time he tries to go back up. With the injury on his right foot, he wasn't able to swim. He felt the water getting into his mouth and lungs. He was going to drown.

"I-I'll save you!" Craig looked up and saw the barbarian had jumped into the water and was now swimming towards him.

"Eugh...are you insane!?"

"Just shut up and...shit! Look out!" Too late, Craig suddenly felt something hit his head and he lost consciousness.

* * *

Craig believes he is dead. Craig regretted not doing many things while he was still alive. He regret not saying goodbye to his friends. He regret not saying goodbye to his family and his pet guinea pig, Stripe. He regret that he never settled down and found someone. Heck, he regret that he never kissed someone. It was too late, Craig Tucker, also known as Feldspar, is officially dead. At least when he reaches the afterlife, he'll laugh when he sees the Grand Wizard's expression when he knows he's dead.

Craig suddenly felt lips on his and then air going in. Craig opened his eyes and suddenly started coughing out water.

"Oh thank God! You're alive!"

Craig looked at who was with him and realized it was the barbarian. Craig groaned and tried to get away. He felt pain on his right foot once more, but much worse. "Shit!"

"Hey! Quit moving. You really messed up your foot when you were in the water, and with that rock that hit your head, I'm worried you have a concussion."

"Well whose fault was that? You fucking shot my foot," Craig said.

"S-sorry! I didn't think you'd still run o-or fall into the river!"

"Still...it's your fucking fault that I'm like this...you should have let me die in that river..." Craig sighed.

"I-I couldn't do that!"

"Right...because you still want to take me to the king and get your dumb reward-"

"That's not it at all!" the barbarian exclaimed. Craig looked at him, surprised. What was the reason for him saving him then? "...H-hey...just because I'm a barbarian doesn't mean I'm that cruel...I couldn't let you drown like that..."

"...Fuck..." Craig groaned when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"Y-you alright?"

"I'm fine...I just need to rest or something..."

"..."

"...What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name, since it looks like you captured me and we'll be with each other for awhile, might as well know your name."

"Oh...um...I'm Tweek."

"Tweek huh...you know...you're a bit short for a barbarian," Craig said.

Tweek glared at him and actually started pouting. "H-hey! I'm still a growing boy you asshole," Tweek said.

"Right right...but I'm pretty sure boys your age are suppose to be bigger at this point," Craig smirked.

"I could easily chop off your finger considering how vulnerable you are," Tweek said.

Craig closed his mouth and stayed silent. As much as he loves teasing people, he knew when he should stay quiet. The two were silent and Craig thought they won't speak for awhile, but soon Tweek started talking again.

"...I'm actually adopted," Tweek said.

"...Had a feeling," Craig said.

"Yeah yeah..." Tweek sighed as he started gathering sticks and started making a campfire. "...What's your name by the way?"

"Huh? Don't you already know? I'm Feldspar," Craig said.

"No...I mean your real name. I know Feldspar isn't your real name," Tweek said.

"How would you know?"

"Cause...you don't look like a Feldspar and Feldspar sounds like a made up name."

"Technically it's the name of a group of rock that-"

"Don't care, just tell me your real name. Like you said, we'll be together for awhile," Tweek smirked.

Craig blushed when Tweek smirked at him, but looked away. "...Craig."

"Craig huh...it suits you," Tweek said.

"Ugh...whatever."

The two stayed silent and Craig decided to get some sleep. With his injured foot and the barbarian being there, there was no way he was going to escape. He might as well get some rest.

Once Craig fell asleep, Tweek watched him and made sure he wasn't planning to escape. "Geez...you're really a pain..." Tweek watched as the thief moved in his sleep and was now lying on his side. Tweek couldn't help but laugh at the face Craig was making in his sleep. "Well...you do look adorable when you sleep like that..." Tweek continued making the fire to help warm them up, he then laid on his back and watch the sky. He knew it'll take awhile before they reach the Grand Wizard's castle. Tweek sighed as he look at the thief. "...Guess you're worth the trouble...maybe then they'll take me back..." Tweek soon slowly went to sleep, his mind still troubled of what has happened earlier.

* * *

Craig was abruptly waken when he felt water splash on his face. "What the fuck!?"

"Good, you're up. Here, breakfast. " Tweek gave Craig a cooked fish that is on a stick. Craig took it and started eating.

"You know, you could have waken me up without doing that, asshole."

"Well you're my prisoner, so why should I be nice to you?" Tweek asked.

"Whatever...thanks for the food though," Craig said.

"Of course...you're my ticket in getting back into my tribe, so I need to make sure nothing too bad happens to you," Tweek said.

"About that...you mentioned something like that when we were on that cliff...what is that about?"

"...Why should I tell you?"

"Well if you tell me...then I might cooperate and allow you to take me to the king without much of a fight," Craig said.

"Right, like I would trust you. I still remember when you kicked my arrow out of my hands," Tweek glared.

"I swear, if you tell me, I promise I wont' try to escape," Craig said.

"It's not like you can escape anyways. I took your weapons and belts while you were sleeping. I even took any hidden weapons you might have. For a thief, you're a very heavy sleeper."

"...Shit..." Craig looked down and finally did realized his tool belt has been take from him. "No matter, I can still escape without my weapons. So you might as well tell me."

"...Fine, but if you still try to escape then I will shoot your other foot."

"Don't worry, I won't," Craig said.

Tweek looked at him and finally gave in. "...I...I accidentally did something that angered my people."

"What?"

"I-it was by accident! I swear! I just...I tried to help with the annual feast we have every year...but I just...my foot got caught and the pig I was carrying flew and hit the king...then it got caught on fire by one of the torches that fell and the king's tent was caught on fire...as well as a few other."

"Geez...that's rough..."

"That wasn't what made them banish me...I...I accidentally destroyed the sacred flag. It's been around for fifty years and I just...I burnt it because of my clumsiness. I destroyed my honor as a barbarian and I ended up getting banished."

"What about your adopted parents?"

"...They didn't do anything. They looked away and didn't say anything or stop the king. I really screwed up this time..."

"This time?"

"...There were other accidents before that...but this one really took the cake...which is why...if I take you to the king and get his reward, I would get my honor back and maybe the barbarian king will take me back," Tweek said.

"...I'm telling you...that selfish bastard will probably forget his end of the bargain."

"I don't care, as long as I get something to show my tribe for my heroic duty to the Grand Wizard himself, I will finally be accepted back and I'll be with my family."

"...Some family..."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tweek glared.

"I'm just saying. What kind of family banishes a kid just because they made a couple of mistakes," Craig said.

"I burnt the fifty year old sacred flag!"

"Yeah yeah but it's still a flag. If they were your family, they wouldn't have cared that you made a mistake...they'd actually should have worried if you were okay or not," Craig said.

"...Whatever...I'm still getting that reward and getting back my honor."

"I'm still telling you that that fat ass isn't going to give you a damn thing, but if you want to continue this pointless journey, fine." Craig said.

"...It won't be pointless...you'll see," Tweek muttered.

The two fell silent as they resumed eating their breakfast. Once they were finished, they soon started their journey to the Grand Wizard's castle.

It was difficult for them since Craig's foot was still injured and Tweek actually had to help him walk. Tweek then saw a tavern and Tweek quickly let Craig go and ran towards it. Tweek came back with a cleric.

"Oh my young man, you've really injured that foot of yours."

"Yeah..." Craig glared at Tweek, but he simply ignored him.

"Can you heal him?"

"Hm...well it doesn't seem like a deep wound...I'll just put on this ointment here and I'm sure you'll be able to walk properly in a day or two."

"Thank god."

The cleric started applying the ointment and then wrapping the foot with some bandages. The cleric handed the ointment to Tweek.

"Give this to him every hour to help heal his foot faster."

"Thank you...um...how much do you want for the ointment and your services?" Tweek asked as he reached into his bag and took out a sack of gold coins.

"No need. It's sweet of you to help your lover."

"L-lover!?" Craig and Tweek exclaimed, both their faces red.

"This bastard isn't my lover!" Craig shouted.

"Y-yeah!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Seriously, I would never date a guy like him!"

"Yeah I...wait...why not!?" Tweek looked at Craig as he glared at him.

"What? You know exactly why I will never date you," Craig glared.

"Oh dear, a lover's quarrel. I better leave you two alone then." The cleric then headed back to the tavern.

"We're not lovers!" Craig and Tweek exclaimed.

"Damn it...how can anyone think I would settle with someone like you," Craig sighed.

"Again, what's wrong with me?" Tweek glared.

"Dude, you're taking me as a prisoner and forcing me to go to the castle where I'll be executed! Of course I would never fall for someone like you!" Craig said.

"O-oh yeah well...well...I would never fall for someone like you! I mean...who's stupid enough to try and steal from the king in the first place!?"

"Hey! I was only getting what I earned from that fat lard!"

"S-still! You should have thought with your brain instead of with your stupid pride or whatever!" Tweek exclaimed.

"You know what...screw you! I'm going ahead," Craig said as he got up and started walking ahead.

"Are you escaping!?"

"Of course not! Not with this stupid injured foot! I'm walking ahead and not talking to you!"

"Ugh! You're such a child!"

"Whatever! At least I'm not a fucking-"

Suddenly, Craig was pushed over and Tweek exclaimed, "Craig!"

"Well look what we have here," a man said as he grabbed Craig by the collar of his shirt.

"Shit..."

"Hey, it's the guy on those posters. We're going to be rich once we bring him in!"

"Hey! He's my prisoner! Back off!" Tweek exclaimed as he held up his bow and arrow.

"What you gonna do about it, small fry?" One of the men towered over Tweek, and he took a step back, but he kept his ground and held his weapon higher.

"If you don't let him go, I'll shoot!"

"Oh really now...?"

Tweek was suddenly hit on the back of his head and he fell on the ground. A third person came out of nowhere and hit Tweek. The guy then crushed Tweek's bow and arrows, leaving Tweek defenseless.

"No!" Tweek exclaimed.

The man suddenly towered over Tweek and had a huge boulder in his hands. He was going to crush Tweek with the rock.

"Tweek!" Craig exclaimed, he took out a small knife out of his hat and stabbed the man that was pinning him in the hand. The man let go and Craig threw he knife until it hit the man towering over Tweek. Craig then kicked the man that was on top of him, causing him to hit the second guy. Craig quickly got up and grabbed Tweek. "Quick! Give me my belt!"

Tweek quickly handed Craig his belt and Craig opened one of the pouches and threw down a smoke bomb. They were surrounded by smoke and the three men tried to find them.

"W-where they go!?"

"I don't know! Look around!"

Craig and Tweek were safely in one of the tall trees. They stayed hidden until the three men went away.

"Shit..." Craig groaned when his foot started hurting again.

"...You okay?"

"Peachy...are you alright?" Craig asked.

"...Yeah...I'm fine..."

"What?"

"My...bow and arrow...that was my first present I got from my people...it's ruined..." Tweek sighed.

"...Here," Craig sighed as he handed Tweek the broken bow and a couple of his arrows.

"W-what?"

"I'm sure we can fix it. I mean...it's made of wood and stuff...so we can easily fix it if we work together." Craig said.

"...Why would you suddenly grab it for me?"

"...It looked important. Besides...if we get attacked like that again, I'll need someone that's good at shooting like you. I'll admit, you have perfect aim when you were shooting at me earlier," Craig said.

"...Craig...thank you," Tweek smiled at him and Craig's heart skip a beat. He felt his cheeks getting warm. Craig actually had to force himself to look away.

"Whatever. Now are we going to the castle or not. The sooner we leave this place the safer we'll be...I hope," Craig said.

"Right," Tweek held onto Craig, causing the boy to blush, and Craig got the both of them down the tree and out of the area.

Craig hate to admit it, but he was starting to get use to the small barbarian boy, and he knew that the barbarian boy was starting to get use to him. Secretly, Craig was happy for it.

* * *

The two somehow became great friends, or that's what Craig believes they are. Somehow, after talking to each other and telling each other their personal lives, they somehow clicked and became good friends.

Tweek would always laugh whenever Craig talked about his pet guinea pig and commenting how Craig seems to be very fond of his pet. Craig would laugh with Tweek whenever he told him about many of the funny mistakes he made that when Tweek look back on, they weren't really that bad.

The two soon enjoyed each other's company and always had each other's back.

However, no matter how close the two were, Tweek was still taking Craig to the king, where he will be killed. The thought of this would make Craig sad and pains his heart. Somehow the little barbarian has stolen the thief's heart. Craig is in love with Tweek.

"We should camp here," Tweek sighed.

"Okay..." Craig said. The two set their stuff on the ground and Tweek started making a fire. Craig would build a small shelter that would fit the both of them. Once they finished setting up, they laid on the ground and watched the stars together.

"I can't believe it...by tomorrow...we'll finally reached the king's castle and this journey of ours will finally come to an end."

"Yeah...and then I'll be executed..." Craig sighed.

"...Look...I'm so sorry for doing this to you Craig...I just...I just need to prove to my people that I'm not useless..."

"Why do you care so much about what they think? You should care for yourself. I know for a fact that you're not useless Tweek. You are never useless," Craig sighed.

"Craig...thank you...I wish...I wish there is another way," Tweek sighed.

"Hey...at least when we reach the castle, that's it for us. We will never see each other again. isn't that great?" Craig said bitterly.

"...It isn't...I...I do want to see you again...I want to see you all the time...look...you're smart and clever, I'm sure you'll be able to escape again...and then we can meet and be real friends," Tweek said.

"...Not this time Tweek...the king will definitely take extra precautions and prevent me from escaping...even with my foot healed...I don't think escaping is an option anymore..."

"Craig...

"Tweek...if tomorrow is going to be my last day...I want to tell you before we have to say goodbye."

"W-what?"

"...I love you..."

"C-Craig!" Tweek sat up and looked at Craig with wide eyes and a red face.

"I know I know...it's weird right? Well...that's how I feel...and I'm not going to say it again. I know you don't return my feelings...but I'm glad I got to tell you before I die tomorrow...so yeah..." Craig said.

"...Craig...why did you have to tell me now?"

"The moment felt...right..." Craig sighed. Craig then turned to his side and looked away from Tweek. "We better get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," Craig joked dryly.

Tweek looked at him then laid down. Tweek continued to look at Craig, his heart hurts. Tweek then did something he never thought he'd never do, he hugged Craig from behind and laid his head against Craig's back. Tweek felt Craig shaking, he knew Craig is scared, so was Tweek. Tweek hated it. He hated himself for doing something so cruel. He hated that the king wants to kill Craig for something that was so small.

Tweek also hated that he also fell for the thief.

Tweek was glad that Craig's back was facing him, he didn't want Craig to see him about to cry. Craig was glad Tweek couldn't see his face, he has already started crying.

* * *

"...We're here..." Tweek said sadly. Tweek tried his best to walk as slowly as possible, but in the end, they have already reached the castle.

"Yeah...here we are..." Craig sighed.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" Butters exclaimed as he walked towards the two.

"U-um...I have captured the thief, Cr- I mean...Feldspar...I'm here for the reward," Tweek said.

"Oh gee willikers! You actually did! I thought everyone gave up and the king was just going to have to deal with the fact that no one was going to capture him or something..." Butters said.

"R-right..."

"Well um...since you're caught him, I'll inform the king and you will be rewarded! Follow me!" Butters said. The two followed Butters and they soon found themselves in the throne room. "I'll be right back, you two stay here, especially you," Butters pointed at the thief. Craig simply rolled his eyes. Butters ran through a door and the two could hear talking.

"...This is it..." Craig said sadly.

"...Yeah..." Tweek sighed.

"...Tweek...it's been an honor meeting you," Craig smiled sadly at him.

Tweek felt his heart shattered. He tried his best to hold back his tears. "Craig...I-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the asshole that stole from me!" Cartman smirked. Kyle, Stan, Kenny, and Butters follows him out of the door.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ungrateful king...did you get fatter the last time I saw you?" Craig smirked.

"You won't be smiling once I chop off your head!" Cartman said.

"Ahem, aren't you forgetting something?" Kyle sighed.

"What?"

"You are suppose to give whoever captured them their reward," Kyle said as he gestured at Tweek.

"Oh right..." Cartman sighed. He looked at Tweek and suddenly groans. "Do I have to? I don't want to waste my goods on a barbarian." Tweek glared at him.

"You promise to give a reward to the person who captures the thief. You're not making a great example as a king to your people if you suddenly break your promise," Kyle said.

"Ugh...fine..." Cartman started thinking and suddenly got an idea. "You there, with the feather duster!"

"M-me your highness," a maid asked.

"Hand me that feather duster!"

"Yes your highness." The maid handed Cartman the feather duster and Cartman pluck a feather off of it.

"Here you go. Thanks for capturing the thief."

"...A-a feather?"

"Yep! You may go now!"

"Cartman! You cannot possibly think he'll accept that feather as his reward! Where is the gold coins you promised!?" Kyle glared.

"Now I never said the reward were gold coins, I just said there was a reward, and this is it," Cartman said.

"Told you," Craig sighed.

Tweek looked at him and then at the feather. Tweek did say that the reward didn't have to be gold, as long as it's proof of what he did for the Grand Wizard, then he'll get his honor back, he'll finally be able to go home.

"T-this is enough," Tweek said.

"Seriously?" Kyle asked.

"Ha! Told you you stupid elf!"

"Whatever! I'm going to call the king of Zaron about this!" Kyle exclaimed as he leaves the room.

"Who cares, it isn't going to stop me from killing this bastard!" Cartman said, "guards! Take him away!"

Two guards suddenly grabs Craig and started dragging him away. Craig didn't dare to look up. He didn't look up until he passes Tweek. "Tweek...goodbye...I love you." Craig smiled sadly. Tweek saw a tear fall from Craig's eyes.

Tweek soon started crying and fell to the ground, he let go of the feather in his hands.

"Gross, why are you crying in my throne room all of a sudden. Just leave already!" Cartman exclaimed.

Tweek didn't listen to him. He looked at the feather next to his hand and he then thought of what Craig told him earlier. Craig was right, if his family cared enough for him, they wouldn't have banished him for a simple mistake. Tweek didn't need this feather, he didn't need to prove himself. If Craig believes he's not useless, then that's all he needs.

Tweek is in love with Craig, and he wasn't going to let him die.

Tweek grabbed his bow and arrows and shot at one of the guards in the arm. The guard let go of Craig and Craig quickly kicked the other guard in the leg. Craig started running towards to Tweek's side.

"What are you doing!?" Craig asked.

"I'm saving the person I love!" Tweek exclaimed.

"...Really?" Craig blushed.

"...Y-yeah...I don't want the first person I fell for to die already! That's way too sad!" Tweek said.

"Tweek..."

"If you're done being all gross, I'm going to have the both of you executed!" Cartman exclaimed, "guards, kill them!" The two soon found themselves surrounded by guards and there was no way they are going to escape.

"Looks like you saving me was for nothing. We're both going to die now," Craig said.

"...A-at least my conscience is clear now and we can at least die together," Tweek said.

"...Yeah," Craig smiled. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and the two braced themselves for a fight.

"I love you Craig," Tweek said.

"I love you too, Tweek," Craig said.

The got ready to fight.

"Hold it!" Kyle exclaimed as he rushes back into the room, Stan close behind.

"Huh? Kyle, what is the meaning of this!?"

"Well while you were acting like a spoiled brat and being an asshole, I called the king of Zaron. He said he doesn't appreciate the sudden reward for the capturing of this thief and trying to kill him when his crime isn't worth it. He wants you to stop the entire thing and let the thief and the barbarian go," Kyle said.

"Screw the king, I can do whatever I want!" Cartman said.

"If you don't do as he says, he will come over here and...use his special powers," Kyle said.

"W-what?" Cartman looked at Kyle, with fear in his eyes, "h-he wouldn't...he swore he would never use those powers ever again..."

"He says he'll do it if you don't stop this Cartman. You better let them go and drop the charges, or else he'll use his powers and you're castle is going to stink for an entire year," Kyle said.

"...Shit...fuck...as much as I hate you Feldspar...I don't want my castle to smell like donkey ass..." Cartman sighed and crossed his arms. "Fine, you and the barbarian are free to go."

"W-we are!?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Yes, you two are free to go." Kyle smiled at the two.

"Thank you high elf!" Craig said. Craig grabbed Tweek's hand and started running. "See ya later fat ass!"

"Fuck you!"

The two finally left the castle and managed to get as far away from the castle as they can. Once they were in a safe distance, the stopped running and tried to catch their breaths.

"...I seriously can't believe we thought we were going to die and try to fight," Craig said.

"Yeah, but at least we're alive and you're no longer the most wanted person in Zaron," Tweek smiled.

"...Yeah..." Craig grabbed Tweek's hands and gave it a squeeze. "...What are you going to do now? Now that the feather is gone, you can't go back to your tribe."

"...Honestly...I'm fine with that...as long as I have you around, I won't be alone," Tweek smiled.

"...Tweek..." Craig smiled. He leaned in and captured the barbarian boy's lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Craig..." Tweek leaned against Craig's shoulder and the two walked off.

* * *

Now that the reward for capturing the great thief, Feldspar, has been removed, everything went back to normal. Of course, many people were still getting their belonging stolen from the thief himself.

"What the fuck!?"

"What is it now Cartman?"

"Half of my gold that I use to buy my favorite sandwich is gone!"

"Huh...wonder why's that," Kyle sighed as he sip his tea with the princess.

"Actually uncle, I remember seeing the thief and the barbarian running nearby...they both were carrying a large sack of gold.

"What! Those bastards! Butters! Start making wanted posters! I want those two thieves captured and brought here so I can execute them!"

"Cartman...we're not going to go over this again..." Kyle sighed.

While the Grand Wizard continue to hate the thief and his new partner. Craig and Tweek spend most of their time being the greatest thieves of Zaron and being happy together.

**The End.**


End file.
